


Can I Have This Dance?

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carlos was finally going to do this.He was finally going to ask Seb to Homecoming.
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like write before ep 5 came out and I hope yall enjoyed!
> 
> Also sorry if this fic is like super fast paced.
> 
> Once again! This is not proof read!

"I'm gonna do it guys!" Carlos exclaimed as he flopped down on one of his bean bags.

It was one of the rare days when the drama club didn't have a practice. Red, Ricky and Gina were all sprawled out in different spots all over his room. Gina was lying on Carlos bed playing with his cat. Ricky was on the window seat and Red was on Carlos's other bean bag.

Ricky looked up from his phone, Gina looked over still playing with Carlos's cat Princess who hissed when Red reached even an inch closer towards Gina when he went to pass her something.

"Your gonna do what Carlos?" Ricky asked as Katherine hopped into his lap,

"I finally figured out who I'm asking to the dance! So now I won't be the odd one out while you two act all mushy and while Gina's off with Nini." Carlos said pointing between Red and Ricky which gained a few laughs and sighs from across the room.

"So who you gonna ask?" Gina asked as she moved Princess off her lap and she laid forward on the bed.

"Well, I was thinking of asking Seb. We've been hanging out lately and I really like him, so I'm gonna do it."

"That's awesome, so how are you gonna do it?" Red asked.

"Well here's the plan..."

* * *

Another practice yet again came to the end as people quickly left as to get ready for the homecoming dance that was happening in a mire few hours.

Carlos watched as his friends helped with clean up crew, he got pulled aside by Miss Jenn who was asking about the group choreo for Status Quo, he tried his best to hurry through the conversation as to not miss out on his one chance to ask Seb out.

He watched as Gina embraced in a hug with her girlfriend before soon running out while Red and Ricky linked hands not before they both gave Carlos a thumbs up and what looked to be words of encouragement, but Carlos wasn't as good as Seb at lip reading.

Carlos finished cleaning up the chairs and made his way back into the dance hall to see Seb still packing up his bag, he slowly took a deep breath trying to figure out how to phrase his sentences and make sure he didn't mess this up. Before he could finish thinking he heard Seb starting to talk to him.

"Hey Carlos what's up?" 

His mind went blank. "Uh well. Nothing much? What about you?" Carlos said trying to play it off. 

"I mean i'll just packing up so I can go home." Seb said sliding his script into his bag.

Carlos knew this was his only chance. "So are you busy tonight?"

"Tonight?" Seb questioned while still putting things into his bag.

"Yeah Homecoming. It's tonight." Carlos paused. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date."

Seb took a long pause leaving Carlos feeling anxious. "Oh, um." He stopped again.

"I mean I totally understand if you don't want. It was stupid that I asked, I'm just gonna go Carlos said trying to disguise the fact he was almost certainly going to shed a few tears. As he turned away to leave but not before Seb grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

When Carlos turned around he was standing face to face with Seb staring up at him. "I'm sorry. I'd love to go with you." Seb said wiping away one of the tears on Carlos's face. "There's only one problem." He sighed.

"What is it?" Carlos asked stepping back. 

"I don't know how to formally dance." Seb held his head down. "And I was going to ask you out but I didn't want to embarrass you with my horrid dancing skills." Seb let out a laugh.

"You know I would've help you out, here." Carlos walked back over to the table and flipped through phone connecting it to the speakers. 

"We've got time before the dance, take my hand i'll teach you what I know." Carlos said holding out his hand in front of the taller boy which gained him a smile and a nod. The pair linked hands as Carlos pressed play and the music quickly started filling up the almost empty dance hall. "Follow my lead, and we'll do just fine." Carlos smiled.

_Take my hand, take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked to mine_  
_And let the music be your guide_

As their feet moved in almost same time Seb let out a small laugh. "It's ironic that this song ended up playing."

"It's true to word." Carlos said as he spinned Seb around. "I don't know why you were worried, you're a natural."

They let the music flow throughout their bodies as they finished dancing, even continuing after the first song ended.

As they did one more spin they embraced yet again this time smiles lining both their faces. Though they both ended up inching even closer together. Till finally they had both leaned in for a kiss. 

Safe to say, neither boy was going to homecoming single tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit up my twitter for more hsmtmts stuff! @sapphicsnini


End file.
